USS Mjolnir (NCC-73275)
| status = Missing in action and presumed destroyed | yard = | laid = 2368 | launched = 2370 | comm = | decomm = | length = | beam = | draft = | decks = | prop = | speed = | crew = | armament = | defenses = | shuttle = | image2 = | caption2 = }} The USS Mjolnir (NCC-73275) was a starship under Captain T'Chon that infamously to the Maquis guerrilla forces in the Federation-Cardassian in 2371. Service History The Mjolnir was launched from in early 2370 and placed under the command of Captain T'Chon. T'Chon had been first officer of the during the and was heavily decorated for courage in the face of the enemy. When the was signed that year, however, T'Chon expressed extreme displeasure with the terms, particularly over the new border which she considered highly illogical. Her handpicked command crew, mostly Cardassian War veterans, largely agreed with her on the matter. Defection With the revelation that the Cardassians were arming their colonists, the Maquis appeared in the . T'Chon sympathized with their aims but initially wished to abide by the rule of law. Slowly, though, she grew to outright hate the treaty as word spread of both the Cardassians' misdeeds in the region and the Federation Council's refusal to have Starfleet respond. In mid-2371, while refueling at a station in the DMZ, she blocked outgoing communications from her ship and, with her command crew's support, announced her intent to to the Maquis, with the reasoning that if Starfleet would not order her to act, she would act on her own. She put ashore any crew unwilling to follow her, broadcast a vid message to Deep Space 9 expressing her intentions, and warped to the Badlands. It was an embarrassing moment for Starfleet. issued warrants for her arrest but the Mjolnir proved difficult quarry: T'Chon knew the Badlands well from the war, and the Saber-class was more than fast enough to outrun anything she couldn't outfight. After she ambushed and destroyed the destroyer in August 2372 the Detapa Council offered a bounty of 250,000 s for the ship's destruction. Jem'Hadar Invasion In 2373 the Jem'Hadar invaded and occupied the Demilitarized Zone and slaughtered the Maquis. The Mjolnir was never seen again and was struck from the list in November of that year. Her destruction was never confirmed, however, and rumors continued to circulate among Federation forces along the front lines of the Dominion War of a Saber-class starship launching sneak-attacks from the Badlands against isolated Jem'Hadar and Cardassian ships. After the war Starfleet checked sensor logs from any ships that reported possible sightings, but could find no hard evidence either way. Behind the Scenes The USS Mjolnir was obliquely referred to in StarSword-C's Foundry mission "Bait and Switch", of which his story is a novelization. During a mission briefing scene aboard the Admiral Amnell Kree, who had been a lieutenant assigned to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards at the time of the Mjolnir's defection, mentioned that she couldn't say she disagreed with T'Chon's reasons for defecting. Category:Federation starships Category:Maquis ships Category:Saber class starships